beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carmyn O'Hagan
Description Carmyn O'Hagan is one of the certain individuals that you thought she might be one of the ordinary citizens living in Barrigon because of the outfit. But no, she has a rose that is tainted and cursed with Inveridium FoF that was used by a witch from France 7 years ago. The rose that she holds grants access to the Dark Arts techniques in its pure form, while also...yeah, summoning a few assistants with it. She happens to be a current member of the Indarian Legion, while also acting as a spy for the Future Defenders Club as an extra member. No, this is not for the OC competition. Just another RB OC for my own habits and personal enjoyment. Appearance Carmyn wears a black-and-white varsity jacket with black-and-white stripes in her sleeves and collar with some buttons. She also wears dark trousers as well as cool-looking shoes (which is not shown in the photo). She has bright-coloured skin and long, blonde hair which reaches to her shoulders. Backstory Carmyn was a teenage girl in high-school who did not really talk much throughout the whole day, where she lived a difficult life while at school. At this time, she would be walking across the school hallways with a nerve-wrecking feeling in her face since she had no one to trust or turn to. Everytime she walks through the same hallway, she feels even lonelier as time passes by, with each day beginning to set up a completely different atmosphere for Carmyn. On Monday, some of the other girls in the school were calling her names from afar while keeping it in a low voice that she can't hear. She would still feel like the same nerd who was ridiculed and mocked for so long that the feeling overtakes her every single time she's in school. In school break, she would often sit at a place where no one would see her cry or brood into despair. None of the high-school students in her school and her classroom seem to notice the tough times that Carmyn has been through. Her teachers have been notified that Carmyn is completely suffering internally and externally, which would result to her downfall, as she gets like a lower attendance rate than most others despite being present in school. However, Carmyn's teachers continue to praise her class efforts, such as obtaining top grades for Classical Studies and French, two of her strongest subjects. She was mostly present in these two classes but the rest was okay with her, instead she had the urge to return home from school and cry most of the day. It was 3:30 PM in the afternoon. Carmyn began to take a long walk from her school back to her house with a brooding expression in her face, full of despair and sadness. She looked down on the ground while walking, completely wanderless of where she's heading. She kept walking over a long distance until she eventually found her home, which has been splattered by the remains of egg yolk, meaning that some people must have thrown eggs at her house. Her father was there cleaning the mess with a ladder along with her other sister Shelby, while Carmyn observed the mess that just happened to her and her family. She went in her room to wipe off the negative feelings she has from school, before helping her family on various chores. 7:21 PM in the evening. Carmyn stayed in her bedroom to wipe off those negative thoughts from school after she had dinner with her family. While she is lonely in her room, a clinking sound was heard from the outside of her bedroom window. When she peeked out to see where the sound came from, she was expecting another school bully to harass her again. There was no one in her view, except for a rose and a letter on a ground, dropped right on front of her house entrance near her lawn. She went downstairs to the front lawn of her house to pick up the dropped rose and flower and brought it up to her bedroom. Carmyn opened the letter to unfold a message that says "Don't let these people bring you down. I found this rose that does some weird stuff to people that have harassed you throughout the day. Don't ask me how I know this stuff. I have seen you suffer at school, and I don't want to see you suffer any longer. Give them the payback they deserve, even if it something harsh." Even though the letter felt like nothing personal, Carmyn smiled a little to see that someone out there in the world still cares for her. The next day, she visited school with the rose in her hand, making her look like if she was desperately asking someone from a prom date. No one was looking at her this time except for the people in front of her, who were confronting Carmyn on her way to the classroom. The same group of bullies that she faced was led by a teenage boy, who was telling her things like "Hey, what's wrong?" in a sarcastic manner. To her shock, Carmyn felt like she was outsmarted but at the same time she was also prepared to face the dangers ahead. At the unguarded moment, Carmyn was pushed to the ground by the mean teenage boy who had bullied her in her life. However, the rose dropped from her hand just as she fell to the floor. The teenage bully teased Carmyn on whom she's giving the flower to, as a sort of playful act that she had a crush on somebody. Having felt enough pain and suffering in her life, she picked up the rose only to find out that it sprayed dark-grey spores in front of the teenage bully. Before she knew it, the bully became affected by the negative effects of the rose, which was a weird but sudden occurence. She looked at the rose confusingly then back at the bully again to see what the heck just happened to him, while the bully's friends were shocked to see that their friend became blind, cursed, or maybe a combination of the two. She used the rose and pointed it at the bully again, only to unleash a shadow-like whip that latched on to his neck, choking him entirely. She tried to pull it away from the boy but the whip had remained intact on his neck. Using up all of her strength, the rose's shadow-whip let go of the boy and left him there crouched down on the floor. He started standing up but he was getting weak from the effects of the rose. Suddenly, a man snuck behind the bully's back and started grabbing the back of his head and slammed him against one of the school lockers which knocked him out in an instant. He probably would have killed him, ''Carmyn thought. ''I am so doomed when the principal finds out about this. ''She looked at the man again who wore a dark-coloured uniform, which seemed unusual to her at first. "Who would wear a school uniform here, anyway?" she thought. The man pointed at the exit, which meant that they both had to get out of the school before someone discovers them. They both rushed out of the school and ran away from it as far as possible where no one could catch up to them. Eventually, Carmyn and the "mysterious" man stopped in a fast-food restaurant where they would take a quick munch at some snacks and stay for a while before heading out again. Carmyn asked the man where he came from and what he did there to save her. However, the man replied first before she did: he was the one who dropped the letter and the rose to her. In addition to his words, the rose he sent her was believed to be imbued with Inveridium Flames of Fate by a witch from France, which was sent to him as a "useless" prize. Her head can't seem to clear the confusion on why he would put down a rose on the lawn while knocking on her bedroom window. Finally, the man reveals himself to be Irigus Klaue, who was like Carmyn in a sort of way (being the quiet person and having social problems), except that he is somewhat emotionless. Carmyn then shares a bond with Irigus through these tough times and the two became somewhat close friends, although she and Irigus live very far away. Irigus then offers Carmyn a position at his "group", which will give her some benefit such as keeping the bullies away from her and make them afraid once she comes back. By the end of the school year she packed her things to stay over at Irigus' place, which turns out that she had actually been given a position in a group called the "Indarian Legion" where she stayed in a cabin somewhere behind Halek's mansion. From there she met Irigus' friends, Dayren and Alden where she is provided with a room on her own with two beds. Thanking Irigus for his efforts to save her, she allowed him to stay in her room and sleep on the other side, which was split by a small cabinet with an alarm clock on top. Leaving all her past memories behind, Carmyn continues to research on the potential of the Flame of Fate given to her through the rose. On the days she spent at the headquarters of the Indarian Legion, she was taught by Orenmir Hallowsby on the basics of how to use the Inveridium element, and how each Flame of Fate has different functions to certain objects, giving her a head-start in the knowledge of elemental flames. She trained for days and days to get the hang of her Inveridium flame, but as time progressed, Lester was there to observe Carmyn's training to see how well she can handle the element. She received a lot of criticism from Lester about the ability and potential she has for the Inveridium element, and was proven that her memories from the past are the ones that fueled her ability to manipulate the Inveridium flame, as Lester claims. She holds no grudge against her family, even though they live far away, but at least she's a bit happier now. One day, she might even get a chance to see them again... Moveset Upgrades Carmyn's damage for her E, R and F abilities stay the same. '''Level 25: Increases Lovely Petal's minimum damage from 125 to 130.' Level 50: Carmyn's "Petal Fire" now adds a 2-second slow effect. This ability can stack up to a maximum of 8 seconds. Level 75: Carmyn's "Baron de Fleur" clones' damage increased from 120 to 150. Level 100: Carmyn's LMB orb size drastically increases, and chain range has increased to 20 studs. Boss Fight Summary: Once Dayren, Alden and Irigus are beaten by the second time with Gelmurk and Deiorum watching, Deiorum asks Gelmurk (in his inaudible grunting voice) to give Carmyn the opportunity to battle next. Gelmurk accepts the request and so allows Carmyn to step in and demonstrate her skills. "Okay, here goes nothing then..." - ''Carmyn's battle quote before fighting You. '''BOSS STATS: 83,000 HP + "Lovely Petal" Passive' Moveset Table Quotes (upon Defeat) NOTE: This takes place on a particular act on the Indarian Arc timeline. Carmyn: "Aww, it seems that the enemy is simply too strong to handle..." Gelmurk: "Do not worry, Carmyn. Your loss can only improve your skill with the flame..." Carmyn: "Really? Well, thanks." Gelmurk: "If you'll excuse me, Deiorum and I have other business to attend to. Come along, Dayren." Dayren: '''Will do, sir. Let's go home guys. '''Irigus: '''On it. Alden, Dayren, you guys go on ahead. -- '''Kiridai: '''Carmyn! Wait! I still don't understand the meaning of this... '''Reion: '''Ohmylord, do you not remember, dude? '''Ontari: '''Shut up, Jeeves. '''Carmyn: '''Uh...err...I'm sorry...all I wanted was to get the book over to Lester and then go...but you guys found out my job...err...I can't take any more of this pressure. Please let me go. '''Kiridai: '''That won't do. Explain. '''Irigus: '''Well, basically Carmyn wanted to get the book for me so that she can send it over to the Hallowsby brothers in order to move forward with his plan. Now that Dayren has the book, I think it's safe to say that it's too late for you lot to get it back now. I used my portal-like powers to send them to Halek's mansion. '''Kiridai: '''You WHAT?!? Why would you do such a thing? '''Reion: '''Because he's Irigus, duh. And he can hit you in the back with his teleportation skills. '''Ontari: '''Oh my goodness, please stop... '''Reion: '''Dude, I'm not teasing. I'm just trying to help... '''Ontari: '''That's for you to say. '''Caleb: '''Guys, please. We need some answers. Irigus, tell me what they are up to right now and where is this plan taking place? '''Irigus: '''It is said that Orenmir--I mean Lord Hallowsby was planning to create a Stone Spire somewhere within Blockton's National Park outside Barrigon, where I believe that most of the Legion will gather up. That's all I can give you guys for now because who knows what in tarnation you're going to do to my friend. '''Reion: Hold up, Carmyn's your friend?!?! WHOOOAAAA DUUUUDE. Ontari: Yeah, no snuff Sherlock. Irigus, what day is it today? Reion: I heard they were going to do it on Wednesday, if I got that correctly. Irigus: You're not wrong. You only have like a day to prepare yourself and get some men and women against them. Caleb: Irigus, may I ask: why are you helping us? Irigus: It would be better if I don't discuss this situation any further. Lord Hallowsby might be suspicious towards me for my lateness. Until then, I will see you on Blockton's National Park on Wednesday. Irigus: Carmyn, since you're already caught by these guys, I guess this is goodbye for us. Carmyn: Wait, are you actually-- Irigus: End of discussion. I hope we meet as friends again. I will always remember you... *sigh* Carmyn: Alright. Goodbye, friend... *Irigus creates a Haze Portal behind him* Reion: Well that sounded kinda sweet coming from a member of the Indarian Legion. Ontari: Great. What now? We only got this amount of people in our group to face them head on... Kamali: Hey, don't forget the fact that we have Elias and Claire in our side to assist us! Ontari: Good point, Kamali. But I feel like we're still falling a bit short on our forces. Mateo: Uh, we have Smithy. Caleb: True. We also have Anastasia, Tulosio, Kayleigh, Lillian and Damian on our side. In fact, we've got the whole crew except for Bucky right here and now. I've called Damian to send our forces against the Legion in Wednesday. Reion: '''I wish Bucky was still here with us right now... '''Caleb: Yep. The same thing goes for all of us. I send my dearest condolences to you, Coach... Smithy: I know someone who can help. Ontari: Great, some more help. Do you know who they are? Smithy: 'Yep. I guess you'll have to find out. Come, let's get in the van. '''Reion: '''I got a car as well! Hey Ontari, wanna sit on the front seat? '''Ontari: '''Dibs. '''Caleb: '''Alright crew, let's move out. We don't have much time to gather up a massive force of our own. '''Lillian: '*shudders* Going after the whole Legion at their base might be suicide... '''Ontari: '''I know it feels like that. That's why were going to seek for help. So that we could increase our chances of getting to Lord Hallowsby before his plan goes into action...and not be in a suicidal situation. '''Reion: The fate of this world rests in our hands now, brother... Ontari: It does, my friend.... it really does. Let's go. Kiridai: '''Carmyn, you're going to be held captive for now. Only then, I won't let you go back to the Legion...unless you want us to spare your friend... '''Carmyn: ... Kiridai: '''Nothing to say? Well, I guess you'll have to come with us then...so don't do anything stupid or risky that might get us all in danger. '''Carmyn: '''Alright, I will. Just don't hurt me because I know I've done this. Please. I'm sorry. '''Kiridai: Then it's settled. Let's move out, team. Kiridai: We're going to march against the Legion. *act number ends here, starting whatever new fanmade act* Relationships Irigus Klaue She never knew that he gave him the rose until they ate at a fast-food restaurant in Barrigon together. She was accepted into the Indarian Legion, and also shares the same experience in his life as she does. Lester Hallowsby Lester treats Carmyn like she is the student and he is the teacher, who gave her some helpful advice on how to manipulate and use the element properly. Trivia - Carmyn's F - "Decaying Sprout" - is based off as a reference to one of Marluxia's attacks in the Kingdom Hearts franchise (specifically found in Final Mix). Category:Rufu Beater Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Inveridium Users Category:Indarian Legion